PAW Patrol: eVolved
by Silent Wolf 325
Summary: This is a sequel to "Ryders Big Surprise" It has been three years since the pup were reunited with their parents. But now they are older, smarter, and stronger, But the surprises aren't over yet.
1. Chapter 1

This is a sequel to "Ryders Big Surprise"

PAW Patrol 2.0

Chapter 1: 3 Years Later

It has been 3 years since the PAW Patrol was reunited their parents. All the pups are grown, more mature. Chase has really grown as a leader since his parents has left. He has led over 624 missions! Thats four missions a week! Not only has he grown as a leader, he has grown physically. He had more defintion to his body from many hours of working out and training with Ryder and his recently recruited brother Bullet. Bullet was just a pup when he joined the PAW Patrol, like his father Bullet has black fur. The training has really helped them for the better. It made them faster, smarter and a really deadly team. Marshall has grown more mature and is less clumsy than he was three years ago., but like most dalmatians Marshall has had problems with arthritis. Thanks to Katie who has now joined the PAW Patrol to help out Ryder has helped Marshall with medicine and therapy. Zuma as of lately has been helping out Captain Turbot on his boat. Helping where he is needed. Zuma has always liked the sea and the salty air in his face. Rubble has gotten stronger since his training with his brother Tumble. Rubble has been training on Jakes Mountain doing some mountain training moving rocks and boulders without his Pup Pack or his rig. Skye has gotten prettier and has become the crush of many local canines. She has been doing some training with her mother Ariel. She has become a really great pilot in the past three years she as appeared in many Adventure Bay Air Shows with her mother and father Jett performing amazing and dangerous wing walking stunts that would make anybody nervous. Rocky has become the teams mechanic and like his good old day he would always go by the 3Rs Reduce, Reuse, Recycle. Ryder the teams leader has grown into a fine young man now at the age of 18 he and Katie has kept the PAW Patrol team together. Today Ryder had a surprise for his pups.

End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ryders voice could be heard through the teams Dog Tags.

"PAW Patrol to the Lookout!"  
>"Ryder needs us! Lets Go!<p>

All the dogs rushed to the Lookout wondering what could be happening today. Burglary, Break In, Missing Child? When the whole team got to the Lookout they ascended the stairs to the top of the Lookout remebering when the elevator went out about 2 months ago. Upon reaching the top of the stairs they all put on their gear. Their uniforms were pretty worn out. Patches started to come off. Pup Packs were getting smaller. When they finished they met with Ryder and Katie in the briefing room. Ryder was happy to see his "Pups". He trained with them, feed them, and watched them grow for the past 4 years. To him they were still his "pups" no matter how big they got. "Pups. We dont have an emergency, but I do have a couple of surprises for you." All the dogs ears perked up when he said the word surprise. "What kind of surprise Ryder sir?" said Bullet taking after his brother. Ryder walked over to an enormous pair of closed doors. "This is your surprise!" He swung the doors open and all the pups were excited at what they saw. "Pups, These are your new uniforms." The new uniforms were all black, but they were trimmed with their respected colors. Chase put on his uniform. The blue really stood out of the uniform. It reminded him of his "Super Spy Chase" uniform except of it being a neon green it was now a metallic blue color. All the other dogs uniforms were the same way but with their respected colors. Bullets old uniform was an old hand-me-down from Chase when he joined the PAW Patrol. Bullet was amazed at his new uniform. It was black with a gold trim and his badge was gold with two black stars in the middle. "And one more thing Pups." All the pups turned around to see Ryder walking towards his firemans pole. "Meet me at the bottom of the slide." All the pups went down the slide one after another. At the bottom of the slide was seven black vehicles. "Pups, we upgraded your vehicles, and we even added something extra to each of your vehicles." The team all marveled at the sight of their new vehicles. Just like their uniforms the vehicles were black and outlined with their respected colors. Skye walks over to her vehicle, but it wasnt her normal helicopter, but a black jet. Rockys rig was now a wrecker truck instead of a recycling truck, but still had a compartment for all his recycled items he has collected. Chase jumped up into his new truck and looked on the dash hey saw a button that said "Spike strips" "Thats awesome!" said Chase looking at all his new upgrades. Bullets truck had a button that said "EMP" it would emit a powerful eletronic pulse that would emobolize any vehicle. Rubble had a button that would turn his bulldozer into a steamroller. Zumas hovercraft was now an amphibious vehicle, it could drive on land and sea. With addition to his bouy he had a net just like in Chases Pup Pack. Marshalls firetuck now had a much taller ladder and additional four hoses in the shape of a turret just incase a fire got more out of control.

"Welcome to the new "PAW Patrol: Adventure Bay Division" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After seeing that the team enjoyed their new upgrades, Ryder walked over to his garage and presses a button on his Pup Pad. The garage door opens to reveal not Ryders typical ATV but a black motorcycle. On the sides of the fuel tank was the PAW Patrol Paw Logo. He decided to rev it up and show the pups. He brings his motorcycle around to wher the pups were showing everyone their new upgrades to their vehicles. "Wow Ryder! Thats a nice ride!" said Rubble as all the pups walked over to the new vehicle. "Pups I call it "The Midnight Ryder." "It has all the same abilities as my ATV except its much faster." It was just beginning to turn to dusk and the whole team began to get very sleepy. "Okay pups, lets get ready for bed. We have to be ready for any emergencies that could happen tomorrow.

The next morning was a normal day for the Paw Patrol team. Rocky was working on his wrecker adding more recyclables from around the Lookout. "We could use parts of the old vehicles to make the new ones even better." said the eco pup as he went to work on the vehicles. "Hey Ryder, could I get some help?" The young leader looked over the railing surrounding the Lookout. "Sure Rocky, Im on my way down." said the young leader sliding down his firemans pole.

Chase, Bullet, and Zuma were training around the track surrounding the decaying soccer field. The goal didnt even have a net. They were doing some endurance training, running through the decaying soccer field that was now a dangerous obstacle course. The bleachers were missing seats and falling apart half of the bleachers werent even horizontal they were just sticking out of the ground all covered with rust and graffiti. They ran through the bleachers careful not to get cut by the rusty metal. They finish the bleachers and continue to run around the track jumping over the hurdles that they have set up earlier. It has been nothing but training for the past year and a half. Around that time some very unruly people came through the town and just started causing trouble. The pups were not prepared for this. They had no training for this kind of emergency. Luckily the people left town, but the town was still out of control. Gangs started. They robbed stores, shot at people, and evetually each other. Now they were prepared for anything.

Then they hear that "beep" they are all fimliar with.

"PAW Patrol to the Lookout"

"Katies Calling! Lets Go!" Katie has been the teams dispatcher as it were since she has joined the PAW Patrol, but Ryder was still the leader.

The team race to the elevator and put on their new uniforms. They reach the top of the elevator and all jump out ready to go.  
>"Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder sir!" barked Chase as his brother joined him by his side. "Paw Patrol we have an emegency." said their leader "We just got a call from Mayor Goodway."<br>"Is she okay?" said Bullet with a serious look on his face. "She's fine for now, but we have to get to City Hall in a hurry, It appears that those gangs are back and they are starting to shoot up the place." "Pups I suggest that you put on your riot gear."

"Paw Patrol is on a roll!" said the young leader while sliding down the firemans pole.

The pups, and Ryder rush towards City Hall with blinding speed. On the way there Ryder gets a call from Katie.

*Starts call K: Ryder be careful. I have gotten report that theyre too many of them. They are armed and dangerous.  
>R: Dont worry Katie we are almost there.<br>*Ends call

Ryder then calls the other pups in his convoy and lets them in on the current situation. "Okay pups, we have to park near City Hall and carefully make our way over there." "There will be too much firepower, we dont want anyone getting hit in this fire fight." Then Ryder tells the pups their duties.

"Skye you try to locate the criminals from the air and notify us of there locations."  
>"Chase we'll need you and Bullet on the ground surrounding the building.<br>"Marshall we'll need your Med Kit incase anyone has gotten hurt.  
>"Everyone else stand by."<p>

"PAW Patrol Lets Go!"  
>"Yes Sir!"<p>

End of Chapter 3 


End file.
